Almost Home
by LoveOfASaiyin
Summary: Plz read & review!BV fanfic...about how they got together and the 3 yrs, they spent together before appearance of the androids but this one will be different from the others I promise!UpDated! CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Prologue

_Hello! It's me LoveOfASaiyin! Well I had an urge write a fanfic about Bulma and Vegeta...sooo here it is but it's not done. If you want me to continue with this story...review!!! Alright so yeah...._

Chapter 1 Prologue

Gasping for air, he tried one more time, he tried one more time to turn super saiyin but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it. Vegeta clenched his hands in a tight fist and hit them against the wall of the Capsule. He grabbed his towel and stormed out of the training room.

_Why can't I do it? Why can't I turn super saiyin?_

Vegeta shook his head frustrated at the thought that he couldn't turn super saiyin but why bother? He has nothing to protect. He has no home and his culture was lost forever but he did have the pride and honor of the lost race to uphold. Vegeta fell to his knees pounding his fists against the ground. Vegeta dug his fingers in the ground and clenched the grass in his hands.

_Why has Kami forsaken me?_

Without knowing it, Bulma was watching him through the window. For about 2 weeks Vegeta had been staying with Bulma. Bulma hated the fact that Goku volunteered her to take care of the stubborn self centered Prince.

"What is he doing?" Bulma asked self as she stared outside the window.

Vegeta gets up and walks to the door but hesitates then turns the other way and takes off running. Vegeta didn't know where he was going but he had to go. Running with all his strength, his feet lifted off the ground and at light speed he was gone.

Out breath, he halts and asks him self what is he looking for? There was something he was looking for. He ran off hoping he would find it but only the same disturbing thoughts found him.

_I'm the Prince of all Saiyins and I can't even turn super saiyin. I represent something that is dead. I, a prince was a slave but Karaotto, a commoner escaped it,he has no knowledge of his culture but can be super saiyin._

Back at the Bulma's residence, Bulma stepped outside her back door and realizes the training room she had built is completely destroyed. She storms inside and picks up the plates left by Vegeta and throws them at the wall.

"That inconsiderate hot headed baboon! This is going to be the 5th time in two weeks I have to rebuild that capsule!" Bulma yells as she fumbles through her tool box.

Frustrated she throws the tool box on the floor.

"That monkey only cares for himself!" Bulma yells then follows the constant cursing till interrupted by the phone.

Bulma takes a deep breath and picks up the phone.

"Hello..."

"Hey Bulma..."

"Who is this?"

"Don't hang up."

"_Who is this?!"_

"This is Yamcha, Bulma I ju-"

Without hesitation, Bulma hangs up the phone. Bulma smiles at a job well done but then reality hits. She missed him. Bulma missed the stupid things he did, his shy personality and the lies he used to tell her.

_I'm so pathetic..._Bulma thought to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed Yamcha's number.


	2. Missing Home and Crying at the FrontDoor

Chapter 1

In deserted field, Vegeta stood in the middle of all the nothingness that surrounded him. He felt like he could relate to this land…nothing.

_I lived for my people and lived to guide them…there gone, so why am I living?_

This thought crossed his mind many times before but at the same time he felt like he was here for people. He couldn't explain it. He felt like his people wanted him here.

_I have to turn super saiyin. I have to be strong for my people. _

Vegeta felt like he had something to prove. At times like this he could feel his father's large hand on his shoulder and his great words.

_You must be strong for me for your culture, you must be strong._

Vegeta was young when his father said these words and never fully understood what he meant. To be able to understand them he had to grow up, which he has yet to do. He felt that he had to prove to his father he could do it, that he could be strong just like him. He took a deep breath and jetted off back to the Brief's residence.

He missed his father, culture, people and he missed his home the most. He missed just the knowing he had a home to go to, something that was his.

Vegeta flew over what was left of the training room and went into the house thought the back door.

Vegeta slammed the door behind him and sniffed the air for any smell of dinner but there wasn't any smell of dinner, the stove wasn't on and no plates on the table. He looked around in confusion.

_Where the hell is dinner?_

Vegeta walked through the kitchen and stared at the broken plates on the floor.

_What happened here?_

Vegeta wondered to the living room where sat Yamcha, Bulma's ex boyfriend. Well now looks like they were together again.

"Hi Vegeta," Yamcha calmly said as he flipped through TV channels.

"Hmm…" grunted Vegeta, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up Bulma for our date."

"Hmm…what a stupid woman." Vegeta commented as he walked away from Yamcha towards the guest room where he slept.

Yamcha was left confused like a little kid who didn't understand where babies came from.

Vegeta couldn't stay in Yamcha's presence any longer. It disgusted him the way he treated Bulma and the way Bulma continued to let him treat her that way.

_Stupid humans and their emotions. Anyone that stupid shouldn't live…_

Vegeta never understood human emotions actually he never understood any emotions because he was never taught to feel any emotions, just to fight. He did understand hatred, loneliness, and depression. He developed those emotions on his own.

Vegeta walked the empty hallway, where he walked to the last door on the right. He walked into his so called room and laid on his bed.

His room was plain and simple. There was one window in his room, it was on the wall beside his bed which he constantly looked through.

Outside his room he can hear voices, Bulma's and Yamcha's voices.

"You look great Bulma!"

"Thank you"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go"

Vegeta sat up and walked over to the door and shut it. He lied against his bed and drifted into a deep sleep…

Vegeta tossed and turned throughout the night having the same nightmare over and over again. He had nightmares of the day his father was killed before his eyes. He had nightmares of the day Frieza destroyed his home planet. The worst thing about it is that he didn't do anything about it, he stood their and watched everything that met something to him go away.

Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat and with his heart beating out of his chest. He got off the bed and walked out of his room. He was hungry and he decided he was going to get himself a midnight snack.

Bulma quietly opened the front door and closed it behind her. She sunk to her knees and began sobbing. She sat on the floor in front of the front door, quietly she cried till she heard footsteps from the hallway. She stood up and wiped her eyes.

Vegeta turned the corner of the hallway to come face to face with Bulma. Vegeta shook his head.

Bulma was overcame with anger as Vegeta walked passed her to the kitchen. She walked to her room and slammed her door behind her.

Vegeta looked through the fridge but he realized it wasn't hunger that he was feeling. He felt like something was missing and it wasn't food so he also returned to his room.

Bulma cried herself to sleep. She felt stupid for letting herself to believe that he would change. She came to a conclusion…

_I'm a stupid girl to think he would change,I'm a stupid girl to keep on believing his lies._

She woke up early in the morning and left to the bathroom leaving the bed unmade. She stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess and she had terrible bags under her eyes. She grabbed a hair band and tied her hair back. She walked out of the bathroom, down the hall to the kitchen.

_Hopefully Mom, cooked breakfast…cause I'm starving_

Bulma reached the kitchen and no one was thereNo breakfast was made and Bulma sighed as she took out leftovers from two days ago. Bulma sat at the table and just before she could take a bite of her breakfast, she heard footsteps come from Vegeta's room to the hallway.

_The Prince is finally awake…_

She put a spoonful of rice in her mouth and then stepped in Vegeta. Vegeta hair was lopsided, he looked half asleep and he was missing a glove.

Bulma spits out her rice everywhere and begins laughing hysterically. Bulma just could hold it back.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta questions.

"Well good morning to you too?" Bulma says as she recovers from her outburst.

Vegeta grunts.

"So did the prince wake up on the wrong side of bed?" Bulma snickers.

Vegeta looks at her up and down.

_Well you don't look to hot yourself._

Vegeta was meaning the messy ponytail, smeared mascara, and baggy pajamas but he held his tongue.

"I like the hair…"Bulma continued.

Vegeta looked at her with a crooked smile.

_She's a little playful today. _

Vegeta was going to end her playful mood.

"Shut your mouth onna! You look a lot prettier that way!" Vegeta said as he walked to the fridge.

Bulma couldn't believe her ears. Bulma had a puzzled look on her face. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't help but think is he trying to compliment me?

_Prettier? Did my ears deceive me?_

Bulma just kind of stared at Vegeta.

"Woman where's my breakfast?" Vegeta asks rudely.

"And why may I ask should I care where the whereabouts of your breakfast is?" Bulma replied cleverly.

"Hmm…because your life depends on my food." Vegeta answers.

Bulma's eyebrow raises.

_Is he challenging me?_

"My life? How?" Bulma questions.

"CAUSE IF I DON'T GET MY FOOD, YOU WILL HAVE NO LIFE!" Vegeta roared.

Bulma gets from her seat and walks over to Vegeta, her face inches from his.

Vegeta is startled by this, no one has ever confronted him like this.

_Is she challenging me?_

"I would like to see you try and take my life cause all it takes is one call to Goku and he'll take your life just like he should have!" Bulma roars back.

"Damn Karottot!" Vegeta yells with a flame in his eye.

"Vegeta I demand respect from you!! I'm tired of you disrespecting me like this." Bulma remarks.

"RESPECT!?! Respect? How could I ever respect someone who has no respect for their self!?!" Vegeta questions as he steps back.

"What are talking about? I do have respect for myself." Bulma asks.

"If you had respect for yourself, you wouldn't keep on seeing Yamcha…you would see he is just using you." Vegeta answers as he sees he has lowered Bulma's pride.

Bulma looks to the floor and then to Vegeta.

"You know what Vegeta?" Bulma questions quietly.

_Will she ever quit? Her attitude reminds me of a saiyin woman._

"What_?"_ Vegeta snaps.

"Your right Vegeta…but I love him. It's something you'll never understand but I still demand that you respect me. You live under my roof and you have to obey my rules!" Bulma softly speaks as her eyes fill with tears.

_Love?..._

Bulma turns around and grabs her toolbox. Bulma walks out to the back yard to fix the training capsule and she'll be for the rest of the day.

Vegeta finished her breakfast and then return to his bed to look for his other glove. When got to his bedroom, Vegeta couldn't help but feel bad for what he said to Bulma. Vegeta shook head.

_Damn these emotions! If she's looking for an apology from me she's not getting it!_

Vegeta snatches his glove from the dresser next to his bed.

"I'll be damned if I ever apologize to an overbearing woman like her!" Vegeta murmurs to himself.

He laid on his bed and thought of Bulma like so many nights he has before.

Bulma continued banging the metal. Bulma was angry. Bulma thought of the argument she just had with Vegeta. She kept thinking of what she said,…but I love him. It rang her ears.

_How could I lie so bluntly? _

She had to tell herself that because she knew she was falling out of love with Yamcha. Love was her excuse but she wasn't in love, or at least anymore.

_Why am I still with him? Why do I keep believing his lies?_

She suddenly realized that she was hanging on to old memories, to happy memories of him and her. The fact was she didn't want to be alone.

Bulma grabs a screwdrivers and finishes the last screw. She was done. She was overjoyed that her work was done but till she thought about it, she would probably be here tomorrow fixing it again. She sat and then a unusual thought came to mind.

_Why did Vegeta say I'm prettier when my mouth was closed? Does that mean he thinks I'm pretty?_

Bulma also thought that was the first time Vegeta expressed himself to her.

_Vegeta…_

Bulma smiles.

_He's such a mystery…_

Bulma stared at the starlit sky and drifted a sleep thinking of Vegeta like so many times she has before but won't admit.


	3. You're Leaving?

Chapter 2

It had been 2 months since that incident and Vegeta kept his distance from Bulma, he felt it was better that way. As in his words _That onna and her feelings best kept the hell away from me._

He, almighty Vegeta was intimidated by this earth girl. Of course he wouldn't let anyone know this. This earth girl, Bulma made him feel different. It was hard to explain and he wouldn't pursue this emotion any farther for an explaination. It was better to leave it alone, he couldn't let it get in the way of his training.

One week ago, Bulma had gotten back with Yamcha. Bulma felt she had no choice, Vegeta was ignoring her and she didn't want to be alone.

Vegeta walked out of his room, down the hall into the living room where Bulma was on the phone. He halted and listened in.

"Yes, thank you sir for this opportunity. I promise you I will not let you down. Thank you again."

Bulma hung up the phone with the biggest smile.

"YES!" Bulma shouted followed by jumping up and down.

_What the hell is she all happy about?_

"Vegeta you know I can see you…" Bulma said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

Vegeta steps out of the corner and grunts.

Bulma couldn't help but smile, she was too happy.

"So what was that about?' Vegeta said trying to hide his curiosity.

Bulma swayed side to side holding her self still smiling.

"Vegeta, you wouldn't believe it this big business firm wants to invest big bucks in Capsule Corp. you don't know how big this is." Bulma said itching in excitement.

"That's it?" Vegeta remarks.

"My dad wants me to be their representative!" Bulma yelled.

"You're leaving…" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, tomorrow…but why do you care? Huh? Are you going to miss me?"

"Ha, good ridden, they'll finally be peace around here."

Bulma frowned.

"My mom will feed you if that's what you are worried about…I'll only be gone a week."

"Humph…"

Vegeta walks away and heads towards the training room. Then it hits him.

_One week alone with the onna's mother? Damnit! The last time I was alone with that onna's mother she tried to give me a haircut and in the process somehow set my pants on fire. I was only alone with her for an hour! Kami has cursed me._

Bulma was packed within the hour. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was like today was Christmas Eve and tomorrow was Christmas day. After the packing was done she had to break it to Yamcha. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yamcha…guess what?"

"What?"

"I got that big firm to invest in C.C. and I get to go as a rep. for C.C."  
"Oh…"

"Ain't that great!?! I'm so excited!"

"So you are leaving? For how long…?"

"For a week, but isn't it great? I have been working for so long and all the work is finally paying off-"

"Bulma, I don't want you to go."

"What? Why?"

"Come on Bulma this ceo that you are meeting is a guy right?"

"Yeah and…."

"He is lonely all he wants is a young rep. –"

"So you are saying he doesn't want to invest in my dad's Corporation, he just wants to get in my pants?"

"Yeah come on you are a pretty girl and-"

"So I just can't be good at my job, he just want to fuck right?"

"Yeah you are a girl and-"

Bulma hung up, she had heard enough. She was still going to go, there was no way that Yamcha was going to mess this up for her. She went to her dresser and looked over to the picture of her and Yamcha. She grabbed the picture and threw it across the room.

_That bastard! How could he say that to me! He knows how hard I've worked for this. He's just jealous, that a GIRL is more accomplished than him._

Now she knew how he felt, she was just another girl, he didn't care about her. He was holding her back, just so he could feel superior. He damn well wasn't going to spend his life with her, he'll just wait around till something better came along. She was just his play toy. She finally could see what she couldn't see for so long, he was using her.

She wasted so much time on him but no more.

_I hate you Yamcha…._

Even though she knew now all this and went through so much stuff for him. She felt stupid that she couldn't see this before hand. She felt so much for him and he didn't feel anything for her.

Bulma began to cry.

Vegeta sauntered by her room and saw she was crying. His heart dropped at that moment Bulma's mom slammed the door she had opened right into Vegeta's face. This made him fling back and fall to the floor.

"Oh dear, Vegeta you should be more careful…" Bulma's mother said as she walked over him with a carefree smile planted on her face.

Vegeta laid on the floor, grinded his teeth and rubbed his head.

_I'm going to kill that woman's mother!_

Vegeta began to lift himself up but then was startled by an outstretched hand in front of his face. He looked up, it was Bulma. She wiped her tears away as she giggled.

_I guess she saw what just happened._

"Here Vegeta let me help you."

Vegeta didn't take her hand and stood up by himself.

"Are you okay?"  
Vegeta nodded. He saw her eyes water. She blinked and her tears ran down her cheeks.

"But are you okay?" Vegeta asked.

_This feeling…._

Bulma nodded. More tears ran from her eyes down her cheeks.

He slowly wiped her tears that stained her cheeks away. Bulma froze.

"Stop crying. You look a lot prettier that way." Vegeta said as he walked away.

_What hell did I just do? That feeling..._

Bulma stood their for awhile, still feeling Vegeta's hand on her face wiping her tears away.

"Vegeta_…"_ She said as she put her hand on her cheek feeling her cheeks turn red.

The next day Bulma couldn't wait to ask Vegeta about last night. Bulma woke bright and early and Vegeta didn't wake till later.

She shot up from her chair when Vegeta walked in.

"Vegeta! Uh Morning." She said happily.

Vegeta glared at her.

_I guess he's not a morning person…_

"Vegeta about last night…" Bulma started.

"You said I was pretty not exactly…" Bulma fidgeted.

"Don't mistake my insult for a compliment." Vegeta remarked.

Bulma frowned.

_It was too good to be true. I must have been dreaming._

"Vegeta?" Bulma called.

"What?"

"Am I'm pretty?"

_No you're gorgeous…_

"No you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

_I'm lying…_

Bulma stuck her tongue at Vegeta and went to her bedroom.

Vegeta went to the training room and without a goodbye Bulma left on her trip.

(Author's Note) 

_sorry it took so long to update!!! Sorry it was so short! The next chapter is One week with Onna's mother…….I promise will be way longer!_


End file.
